DeadPool Noir: Beginnings
by Irken Rocks
Summary: El Universo Noir necesitaba algo de Deadpool, y ahora el mercenario favorito de todos llega en sepia para traer el caos y locura que le caracteriza. El soldado Wade Wilson es seleccionado para un controversial proyecto de Super-Soldado.
1. Aspirante

**Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro, no olviden comentar.**

* * *

_**—Aspirante—**_

Los pasillos son largos y laberínticos el sonido de los zapatos italianos de 100 dólares del Gral. Aaron Broderick resuena en las paredes metálicas que son interrumpidas regularmente por entradas a más pasillos o puertas y ventanas que dan a salas de interrogatorios o pequeños laboratorios con algunos experimentos cuestionables.

El Hombre de uniforme militar formal y medallas camina simplemente indiferente a los gritos de los pacientes oh de los golpes propinados a los interrogados. La serenidad del joven general se interrumpe cuando frente a él un hombre sale disparado rompiendo el cristal y quedando en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA ES ESTO?!- Exclama con fuerza haciendo que dos hombres en traje salgan de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Lo lamentamos Sr. Broderick- dice uno de los agentes mientras recoge al lastimado hombre para regresarlo a la sala.

El hombre mira como el color negro lustrosos de su zapato está manchado por la sangre del extraño, un ligero gruñido sale de la boca de Broderick antes de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y agacharse para limpiar la sangre de su calzado.

El hombre de semblante severo y autoritario continúa su caminar hasta llegar a una puerta de acero que se ve de lo más resistente, los guardias que resguardan la puerta saludan y abren para el Gral. Broderick que entra sin decir nada.

El hombre observa como los científicos se mueven de un lado a otro del extenso laboratorio sin parara ni un instante, uno de los científicos es el centro de atención de Broderick, el joven de cabello castaño y piel pálida el Dr. Lester Verde.

-Dr. Verde- exclama con fuerza el General exaltando al joven Lester de la impresión.

-Gene… General, es una sorpresa verlo…

-Corte el royo Doc, ya van más de 3 meses y esos idiotas de la competencia ya terminaron su proyecto de super-soldado- dice molesto el hombre de uniforme militar.

-Sr. Broderick, si me permite, eh leído los informes de "Steve Rogers" y créame, no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros tenemos en mente- dice con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

-¿Puede asegurarme que nuestro super-soldado superara los resultados del equipo alfa con Steve Rogers?- pregunta intrigado el hombre de imponente presencia.

-Créame general, el proyecto "Masacre" superara las expectativas de todos. Imagine un soldado invencible, inmune a la muerte, un asesino perfecto-

La mirada del Dr. Verde inquieta un poco al hombre de uniforme militar, pero si no entrega resultados su reputación se irá por el caño junto con todo el dinero que gana.

-En ese caso Dr. Verde, ¿Por qué no ah terminado?- pregunta el general.

-Es por eso que me alegro de verlo general- exclama mientras se acomoda los anteojos

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Vera Sr. Broderick, lo que nos falta es el mejor candidato posible para el proceso de preparación y tengo al candidato perfecto en mente-

[Dos semanas después]

La recepcionista intenta mantener la vista en la hoja en blanco de su máquina de escribir y no en el joven rubio y ojos azules que parece más que desesperado, el joven ah estado allí desde hace una hora, pero parece un niño aburrido, la chaqueta café obscuro, la camisa negra y sus pantalones negros con zapatos marrones le dan un estilo despreocupado y formal al mismo tiempo.

Una hora es demasiado para él, le dijeron que se trataba de algo importante, de una oportunidad única para servir a su país. Pero ahora mismo se plantea el largarse y regresar a las trincheras.

-¡Sr. Wilson!-

Wade mira como se acerca Broderick con el Dr. Verde detrás, un saludo de mano fuerte y firme y todo son sonrisas, pero en al mente de este joven soldado solo hay una idea, regresar al campo de batalla.

-Bueno Sr. Wilson, ¿está listo para hacer historia?- pregunta el hombre uniformado.

-Ya era hora si me lo pregunta- responde Wade con un tono soberbio.

[Minutos después]

La mesa donde le atan es fría y el contacto con su espalda desnuda le provoca un ligero escalofrió, algunos doctores se acercan para colocarle algunas agujas en los brazos, los ligeros piquetes son molestos pero lo que en verdad molesta es el liquido que llega a sus venas, es como si debajo de su piel hubiera un montón de hormigas caminando.

Desde un área más elevada y llena de otros médicos el Dr. Lester Verde observa como todo comienza a estar listo para la culminación de todo su esfuerzo.

-¿Esta seguro que Wilson es la mejor opción Doc?- pregunta el general.

-Gral. Broderick, el Sr. Wilson posee un entrenamiento militar avanzado, además de tener las mejores calificaciones en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas, si el equipo alfa logro un éxito con alguien como Steve Rogers, imagine lo que obtendremos con Wade, no perderemos tiempo en entrenamientos, tendremos al soldado perfecto-dice de manera confiada el joven Doctor.

-En ese caso proceda, necesitamos resultados- exclama Broderick mientras Lester toma un micrófono para hablar por el sistema de altavoces del laboratorio.

-¿Listo Sr Wilson?- pregunta con el dedo listo en el interruptor que da inicio al procedimiento.

-¡Listo Doc!- Exclama muy confiado.

En cuanto el interruptor se acciona Wade puede ver como un liquido purpura se mueve por los tubos adheridos a sus venas en los brazos, cuando el extraño liquido entra en el es cuando el dolor empieza.

Wade grita de dolor mientras siente como si sus huesos se hubieran incendiado dentro de él y su carne fuera arrancada trozo por trozo en ese momento un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Wade Wilson "Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea"

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Voces en la cabeza

**Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro, no olviden comentar.**

* * *

_**-Voces en la cabeza-**_

Todos los días desde hace una semana debe esperar fuera de la oficina del Dr. Verde para su chequeo psicológico, esto le recuerda a cuando le mandaban a la oficina del director en la escuela, Wade ríe un poco al recordar las travesuras de una época muy lejana.

La chica de uniforme de secretaria militar que pasa contoneándose ligeramente, llama la atención de Wade que mira la "parte trasera" de la joven

_Linda retaguardia ¿No crees?_

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunta Wade mientras mira a su alrededor sin percibir ni un alma.

**Parece que no se ah percatado**

_¿Qué querías? El chico nunca ah sido muy brillante_

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde están?

_En tu cabeza genio_

-¿Pero cómo?- exclama aun mas confundido

_Esa cosa que nos pusieron no era simple solución salina ¿Captas?_

**Se nos esta yendo la cabeza Wade**

-Debo estar cansado, eso debe ser todo- dice intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

_No Wade, escúchanos, ellos quieren que demuestres lo que vales_

**Si, ¿acaso crees que nos eligieron por ser tan malditamente atractivos?**

_Bueno, es una de las razones, pero también fue porque somos los mejores_

-Aun así como…

_¿Cómo podemos demostrar que somos los mejores? Simple_

-Me gustaría escuchar ese plan

**A mi también**

_*Risa malévola*_

**[Oficina del Dr. Lester Verde]**

La discusión ya lleva una hora, Lester ah comenzado a ignorar las quejas de Broderick acerca de la falta de resultados en el proyecto "Masacre"

-¿Me está escuchando?- exclama con molestia Broderick.

-*Suspiro* General, le aseguro que pronto el Sr. Wilson comenzara con las pruebas de campo, pero aun debó asegurarme de que sus habilidades no hayan sido afectadas de manera negativa a causa del suero

-Como quiera, pero más vale que Wilson resulte ser tan bueno como asegu…

*Disparo*

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- expresa el molesto general al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un arma siendo accionada.

Lester comienza a dirigirse a la puerta cuando el cristal que da al pasillo es destrozado por el cuerpo de un hombre ensangrentado que cae sobre su escritorio.

-¡Dios!- exclama el doctor al ver lo lastimado del extraño, al mirra por el cristal destrozado puede ver como otros 5 hombres más intentan inútilmente derribar a un Wade Wilson más que alocado y con un agujero de bala en la pierna que parece no sentir.

-Muy bien chico rudo, ríndete antes de que salgas herido- exclama uno de los agentes listo para teclear a Wade.

_Nos está retando_

**Definitivamente nos está retando**

_¿Vas a dejar que ese sujeto llame a tu mamá una zorra?_

-El no ah dicho nada sobre mi madre- exclama Wade confundiendo a los agentes.

_Bien pudo decirlo_

-¿Con quién hablas fenómeno?- dice de manera insultante el agente.

_Pártele el rostro_

**Y luego lánzalo contra otro de ellos**

Wade sonríe de manera maliciosa para después dar un golpe directo al rostro del agente y tomarlo del torso para lanzarle contra otro guardia.

Un tercer hombre intenta saltar sobre Wade mientras este está de espaldas, pero los nuevos sentidos mejorados de Wade se percatan de esto y le hacen girar para despojar de su arma de mano al hombre y luego arrojarlo contra una pared destrozando su rostro.

_Aun queda uno_

Wade mira como el último guardia tiembla asustado observando el arma que Wade sostiene,.

-¿Piensas que te voy a matar?- pregunta Wade al asustado guardia, el cual asiente nervioso.

_Hazlo, hazlo_

Wade sonríe antes de accionar el gatillo y perforar la rodilla del hombre que queda en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Lester mira como el general observa a un Wade Wilson mejorado y más letal que nunca, la herida en la pierna del super-soldado ya ah sanado como si nada, su proyecto ah salido mejor de lo esperado.

**Somos los mejores**

-¿Había alguna duda?- dice Wade mientras tira el arma al suelo

_Es hora de demostrárselo al enemigo soldado_

**Espero que nos den de comer pronto, tengo ganas de algo picante**

_**Fin.**_


	3. El Soldado Wilson

**Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro, no olviden comentar.**

* * *

_**-El Soldado Wilson-**_

**[Japón]**

Un bar de mala muerte lleno de japoneses con cara de "Odio a todos los americanos", pero sin importar cuantas miradas de odio atrajese, Wade solo las ignora desde su mesa apartada en una esquina obscura del local.

La bebida es horrible y el calor es casi sofocante, puede que lo único que hace soportable el lugar son las meseras de cintura delgada y rostro angelical. Wade sonríe pensando en las cosas que le aria a una de esas chicas.

**^Vamos campeón, ¿Por qué no?^**

-Estamos de servicio- exclama Wade terminando su vaso de alcohol barato japonés.

**^Vamos, el tuerto tardara unos minutos más en sacarle información a ese sujeto que atrapamos en el mercado^**

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que paso-

**^¿Así que bateas para el otro equipo?^**

_^Siempre lo sospeche, por eso tarda tanto en el espejo todas las mañanas^_

-No es mi culpa ser tan hermoso- dice con mucha prepotencia el soldado de cabello rubio.

**^Vamos a quemar el lugar, o partamos algunos cráneos^**

_^Consíguenos algo de esa cosa que el gordo de la barra está cocinando^_

-Ni loco, esa cosa apesta- dice mirando a un cocinero gordo y sin camisa que menea un extraño caldo más que oloroso.

_^Eh, no hemos comido nada en días, hasta esa cosa se ve apetitosa^_

-Si se ve algo apetitosa-

-¡Wilson!- expresa una vos autoritaria.

Wade mira como un hombre de cabello grisáceo y uniforme militar sale de una habitación algo apartada, el uniformado posee una cicatriz en el ojo derecho la cual es objeto para los chistes de Wade en más de una ocasión.

-¿Como fue la charla?- pregunta Wade.

-Nada que no supiéramos ya, pero me asegure de que nuestro amigo no avise a nadie-

-No es justo, siempre te toca lo más divertido- reprocha.

**^Dile que te deje tocar su cicatriz^**

-No te quejes, tenemos trabajo que hacer- expresa Cable mientras se dirige a la salida.

Wade suspira algo enfadado antes de levantarse y seguir a su compañero, las calles están repletas de personas y puestos ambulantes. El ruido es estresante y aturdidor.

-Bueno compañero, ¿Y ahora?- dice con algo de sarcasmo el muchacho de cabello rubio.

-Simple Wade, en esta ciudad solo hay dos personas que saben sobre el Proyecto "Silver Samurai" y como acabamos de charlar con uno, eso quiere decir que el otro debe saber más-

**^Eso no fue muy informativo^**

_^Pregúntale sobre el Proyecto ese o nuestros lectores no sabrán de lo que hablamos^_

-Y… ¿Qué exactamente es eso de "Silver Samurai"?- pregunta Wade mientras caminan entre la multitud

-Aunque no lo creas Wade, Estados Unidos no es la única nación con su proyecto de "Super-Soldado", Japón también tiene algo parecido y al Tío Sam no le agrada la competencia-

-¿Genial y a quien buscamos?-

-Shingen Harada, uno de los más grandes científicos de Japón y líder del Clan Yashida, una organización criminal aliada del gobierno Japonés-

-Fantástico, ¿y donde esta ese Mingsheng o como sea?-

-Allí- exclama deteniéndose para señalar un edificio medio derruido.

-Déjame adivinar, el lugar está lleno de guardias armados- exclama Wade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, creo que debemos regresar al refugio y prepararnos para mañana, ¿Wade me estas escuchando…?- exclama Cable para después ver que Wade ya no se encuentra detrás suyo.

Una enorme explosión que derrumba uno de los muros del edificio hace que Cable asuma lo peor, sin perder tiempo saca su arma, una pistola fácil de ocultar y útil en todo momento. El primer piso está lleno de escombros y cuerpos calcinados, el sonido de disparos del piso superior apresura a Cable a subir solo para ver a un Wade Wilson usando a un hombre como escudo humano.

El escudo humano recibe las balas mientras Wade toma una Nambu tipo 14 del suelo para regresar los disparos. Cada bala da en el blanco abriendo el cráneo de sus objetivos y esparciendo sesos y sangre en las paredes del lugar.

Wade deja caer un cuerpo lleno de balas y agujeros en el suelo mientras toma un subfusil tipo 100 de entre los cadáveres.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- exclama molesto Cable mientras camina entre los cuerpos que yacen en el suelo.

**^Ya viene con otro de sus sermones de "Wade ¿porque matas a todos?^**

-Hago mi trabajo- responde Wade mientras se dirige a las escaleras más cercanas.

-Maldición Wade, siempre es lo mismo, no se supone que esto deba ser así-

-Como digas- dice Wade antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

A dos pisos de altura un hombre de edad está asustado, el ruido de los disparos es más cercano con cada minuto que transcurre. Mira con algo de miedo las catanas mellizas. Un obsequio de parte de un viejo amigo, hechas con un raro mineral llamado "Adamantium"

La puerta de su habitación es derribada dejando ver a Wade que sostiene a uno de los guardias que uso como ariete para arremeter contra la puerta, el soldado de cabello rubio sonríe mientras deja caer el cuerpo sin vida y con el rostro desfigurado al suelo.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dice Wade mientras se acerca al nervioso hombre.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta el nerviosos hombre japonés.

-El Tío Sam dice que nadie más puede hacer Super-Soldados-

Wade mira las catanas gemelas y sonríe, el mango negro lleva un diseño de rombos en vertical de color rojo, el soldado de cabello rubio toma una de las armas para desvainar y observar su brillo.

**^Míralo, está a punto de cegarse encima del miedo^**

_^Di algo genial, esta es tu oportunidad^_

-¿Qué tal si te mato con esta preciosidad ¿eh?- dice con una sonrisa mientras el hombre japonés traga saliva.

-¡Wade!- exclama Cable que le observa desde la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-Deja eso, ahora-

-*Gruñido* de acuerdo, pero me quedo con las espadas- dice mientras envaina la catana y toma la otra.

_^Bien dicho campeón, esas cosas de seguro nos harán ver genial^_

**^Yo quería matar a ese sujeto^**

-¿Shingen Harada?- pregunta Cable haciendo que el nervioso científico asienta –El Gobierno de los estados Unidos le exige que entregue toda información sobre el proyecto "Silver Samurai"-

-Ustedes no saben lo que este descubrimiento significa, su gobierno nunca entenderá, el mundo no está listo- dice el ahora mas acertivo hombre.

-Usted no es quien para juzgar eso,, ahora queremos toda la informa…-

-No- responde interrumpiendo a Cable.

-¿Qué?- dice Cable algo sorprendido por la negativa del hombre, Wade mira algo divertido como el pequeño anciano japonés desafía a Cable.

-Nunca diré nada, soy la única persona que sabe sobre el proyecto y nunca hablare- expresa con mucha valentía el hombre.

-¿El Único?- pregunta Wade algo intrigado.

-El Único-

-¿Entonces solo tú sabes sobre eso del Silver Samurai?-

-Exacto americano y nunca voy a…

Cable se queda choqueado cuando una bala atraviesa el cráneo de Harada dejando solo un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, Wade sonríe mientras guarda su arma.

-¡¿Qué demonios Wade?!-

-Si él era el único que savia sobre el proyecto, su muerte significa que nunca podrán continuarlo. Listo, trabajo terminado- explica muy relajado el soldado de cabello rubio antes de tomar el par de catanas de una mesa cercana y salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

Cable rechina los dientes antes de salir detrás de Wade y dar gracias de por fin regresar a suelo americano, pero en la mente del mercenario las cosas son muy distintas mientras camina tranquilamente entre la multitud de las calles.

**Fin.**


End file.
